


Root for me

by junsoap



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, hwangmini, minhee is whipped, side changsom, yunseong is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsoap/pseuds/junsoap
Summary: "He was a cheerleader for the other team but I decided I wanted him to root for me instead"or in which minhee is a cheerleader for yunseong's rival football team.





	Root for me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! :) i just want to clarify that english isn’t my first language, so there are probably a lot of mistakes but i tried my best!!! also, you can follow me on twitter @joliminii !!! i hope you enjoy

It was late in the evening when Minhee was done with his homework and lazily watched his favorite drama in his room. The sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountains as a soft spring breeze hit Minhee's face from outside of his opened window.

Just as the episode was about to end, a loud knock on the door made him jump. He looked up from his computer to watch the door open wide, revealing his best friend, panting. 

Hyungjun's hair was messy and sweat was running down his forehead, but that wasn't what seemed to matter to the boy at the moment. Instead of wiping it away, or explaining why he just barged into Minhee's room, the boy just slammed a sheet over the older boy's computer screen, covering Lee Dongwook's handsome face.

With a raised eyebrow, Minhee scanned the form, noticing how it had the school's football team logo in the left corner. "What is this?"

"You know how Wonjin is in the football team," before Hyungjun continued, he adverted eyes from Minhee and set them on the floor, pouting a little, "and they're looking for male cheerleaders to join their cheerleading team.."

Minhee squinted his eyes in response, waiting for Hyungjun to add something else, which never happened.

"Are you asking me-"

"I don't want to go alone!" Hyungjun whined, taking Minhee's hand in his and pleading the older with his cute eyes, "Please."

"I don't-"

"I'll do your homework for a month!"

"Hyungjun I can't-"

"I'll buy you snacks whenever you need any!"

Minhee thought about it for a while, Hyungjun's grip on his hand making it clear that the boy was desperate. His eyes were only further indications that he really wanted Minhee to join the cheerleader's team with him.

To be frank, Minhee didn't have much desire or time to be part of the cheerleader team, but when someone as cute as Hyungjun begged you to do something for them, it was impossible to turn them down. 

A loud sigh escaped Minhee's pink lips: he had no choice but to accept, "Fine."

The younger's face immediately lit up at that.

"You're the best! Bestest best friend ever! I love you!" Hyungjun threw his arms around his friend's neck and gave a kiss on his cheek that made Minhee nose scrunch in disgust. "By the way, our first practice is tomorrow right after school, because there's a match on Friday!"

Minhee let out another sigh, a fake smile plastered on his face. 'It's going to be a long year,' he thought to himself.

———

"Where's Minseo?" Yunseong asked his teammates, just when they were about to start their usual after school practice.

The school year had just started, meaning the football season did too. 

Yunseong could vividly remember how their school's team had almost won the championship last year, only to lose it to their biggest rival, Starship High. 

He still had nightmares about how Ham Wonjin from the other school kept annoying him over it, only making it worse for him. 

Yunseong was dreading this to happen again, so he thought it was only natural for him, as the captain of his team, to make sure they started practicing and working as soon as they could so they were ready to have their revenge.

"He went to the beach." Dongyun blankly replied from where he was sitting on the grass, his head resting on Changwook's lap. Yunseong only gave him a weird look in response. "I really don't know, he said the waves called him or something."

"Typical," Changwook chuckled, brushing a hand through Dongyun's hair that the younger didn't mind getting messy since it would later be covered by a helmet.

Yunseong let his eyes wander at the rest of his teammates, only to notice that there was someone else missing.

He sighed again. Was he the only one who cared about football?

"Cha Junho?"

"He's on a date with his crush," Changwook reminded his captain, and Yunseong rolled his eyes.

'Of course,' he thought, 'how could I possibly forget when the boy's been rambling all day about how nervous he was for tonight because his crush was 'so pretty it hurt' and that 'he had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.'

"He seriously could've chosen a better time to be in love, we have a huge match next Friday." Yunseong complained, "Starship High aren't easy to beat."

"You're just bitter because your love life is nonexistent." Dongyun joked quietly, just after Changwook had given a small kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can be so mean to us, single souls." He started, "Besides, I just don't want that annoying Ham Wonjin to win against us again. It was humiliating, last time." Yunseong rationalized, but Dongyun didn't seem to care.

"Dongyun's not trying to be mean.. He's just implying that maybe if you tried to talk to people, you wouldn't be single. God knows how many more of Kang Seokhwas and Keum Donghyuns are out there harbouring huge crushes on you."

"That's definitely not what he implied."

"See? If you had a boyfriend as sweet as Changwook, he would back you up like this. Beneficial." Dongyun said with a smug look on his face.

Ignoring Dongyun's witty comment, Yunseong clapped in his hands to catch his teammates attention as he wanted everyone to start practice.

As Yunseong watched all of his teammates unenthusiastically get up from where they were sitting, he knew this was going to be a long year.

——————

"H-How," Minhee started, out of breath. His hand was over the cramp on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath. "How can you keep going?

"Wonjin's in the bleachers," Hyungjun said with a small smile on his face when Wonjin gave him a cute thumbs up from the bleachers when he noticed the younger boy was looking his way. "I'm trying not to look like a complete loser in front of him."

"Are you calling me a loser?" Minhee faked an offended look with the little energy left in him.

"Yes."

"Wow. You're so mean." 

"Jungmo called me last night because he said this cheerleading thing would make you die of a heart attack. He was mad."

"He's not wrong, look at me."

Hyungjun looked at Minhee for a brief second, biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing. Minhee's bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead, his cheeks were flushed and he definitely looked like he was about to pass out. "You have to get out of your house sometimes, Minhee. You can't study and watch your dumb dramas forever."

"Oh believe me, I can."

"I know you can, but you can't."

"Makes sense."

"When was the last time you went to a party?" Hyungjun interrogated. Minhee didn't have the time to respond before he was asked, "When was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

There was a small silence, and Hyungjun stopped practicing the choreography to take a better look at Minhee's dumbfounded expression. "Exactly."

"You're so mean."

"But am I wrong?"

"That has literally nothing to do with being single." Minhee argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You tweeted, just last night, how much you wanted to have a boyfriend like Lee Dongwook and that you were sick of being single."

"What is your point? You forced me to join a cheerleading team, not a dating site."

"You could catch the eye of someone from the football team."

"I think you're the one who watches too many dramas, here. That literally never happens in real life."

"Guys, please stop talking and concentrate on the routine!" The captain interrupted them in their small banter and Minhee sent a childish smirk in Hyungjun's way because he had the last word.

"Guys, I'm serious. Stop being distracting, the match is in 3 days and it's against the school's biggest rivals. Don't make us look like fools."

Minhee bit his lip as Hyungjun chuckled beside him. He bowed quickly to Yujin before she continued leading the practice.

"I hate you." Minhee mouthed to his best friend, who had a smug look on his face.

—

It had only been a few minutes since the match started and Yunseong knew it wasn't going to be an easy one to win. Starship High had great defensive players who loved to completely destroy other team's players.

They always took an interest in sabotaging their rivals team best players, so Yunseong didn't know if he should be surprised when he gets violently shoved to the ground.

He moaned when his whole body hit the ground, instantly hurting all over. He rolled on the floor in agony, and didn't get the chance to realize who had done it when he heard his teammates already arguing and shoving other team's players in response.

"Are you okay?" Dongyun hurried to his captain, voice full of worry.

Yunseong took a deep breath and nodded, but didn't have enough strength to get up by himself.

"Bring him to the bench!" The coach shouted from where he was, so Dongyun helped his friend up and putting the older's arm over his shoulders so he could help him walk there.

"Can you play?"

"I... I don't know. It hurts like hell."

The coach cursed under his breath, "Ok. Sit here and tell me if it stops hurting. I'll ask Bomin to take out the one who did this to you."

Yunseong put his head in his hands in frustration, the pain still flushing through him. 

It was an important game for them to win, and he was an important player himself. Nothing was going as planned, and he was slowly getting frustrated.

He took a seat on the bench, and watched one of his teammates continuously shove a certain number 16 from the other team; probably the one who tackled him to the ground earlier. He took a mental note to find out who he was later.

As he was trying to watch the rest of the game, and analyze how the player's techniques had changed over the summer, he couldn't help but get distracted by the chant from the other team's cheerleaders, which sounded quite different that day.

Starship High actually took pride in their cheerleaders, because they were usually in sync and had complicated choreographies, but by the sound of it that day, it didn't seem like they were doing too good.

At first, he decided to ignore how messy it sounded and instead focused his attention back on the game that was happening in front of his eyes. However, he couldn't help but grow more intrigued when he heard the captain of the opposites team cheerleader complain about how bad one of the cheerleaders was and how they kept messing up.

"Just lip sync or something, I don't care, but please don't open your mouth, got it?" She had told the person, so Yunseong curiously turned his head to see who she was talking to.

An amused look took place on his face when he noticed that the one who kept messing up was an adorable, tall boy with slightly too long bangs that was falling in front of his eyes. He had black hair, pompons in hands, and was wearing a bright yellow sweater, with black pants— which was different from the other girls' skirt and sweater uniform.

From Yunseong's spot on the bench, not far away from the interaction, he noticed the small blush on the boy's cheeks and the pout that took place on his lips the moment Yujin, the infamous captain of their cheerleading team, turned her back to him.

He watched as the boy sat down on the bench, right beside him, and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, the cute pout he previously had still on his lips.

"So mean."He heard the boy whisper to himself and Yunseong observed him with a fond smile tugging at his lips.

_He is annoyingly cute_ , Yunseong thought.

"Is this your first time?"

Surprised, the cute boy turned his attention to Yunseong, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Is this your first time cheerleading?" Yunseong asked again, an amused look still on his face.

"It really was that obvious, uh?" He laughed softly, brushing a hand through his messy hair, removing it from in front of his eyes. "My friend forced me to join the cheerleading team."

Yunseong felt his heart jump when the boy offered him a shy smile, looking down at the pompons in his hands. "Go Starship." He cheered sadly.

_'He is really cute.'_

"Your captain wants you to lip sync?."

"She's so mean." He whined, "I know I'm not that good but look, our team isn't losing so what's the big deal with me messing up a few words?" The boy argued, waving his hands angrily in the air, and anyone doing this would look intimidating but Yunseong thought he looked more like a cute kitten.

"Well, I think you're doing pretty good." Yunseong commented, a playful smile on his face.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else, I'm really bad at this thing." The black haired boy chuckled, avoiding Yunseong's fierce gaze.

"No... I can assure you that if someone as cute as you was cheering for me, I wouldn't lose a single game."

Yunseong bit his lip after the words left his mouth and he instantly felt himself blushing. He wasn't usually one to say things like this, so he was caught off guard by his own words.

"W-wow." The cheerleader's eyes immediately widened and he giggled, still not daring to look into Yunseong's gaze. "You're flirty." His cheeks were painted by a beautiful shade of pink, and at that moment, the football player knew he wanted to give the whole world to him. "Are you always like this?"

"Never.." Nervously, Yunseong adverted his eyes away from the boy, "you're just very pretty."

He beamed, looking back at Yunseong with the cutest glint in his eyes, "Okay, enough. My face is burning." He was about to nudge Yunseong with his elbow, but stopped once he remembered the boy had fallen earlier and was probably still in pain.

"Are you still hurt? I saw you earlier.."

Yunseong smirked as he shook his head, eyes falling back on the other boy, "I'm definitely feeling better now."

Later that night, when Yunseong went back on the field and made Woollim High win the game, maybe the cute cheerleader that was loudly cheering for him in the bleachers amidst Starship supporters played a role in the victory, but no one needed to know that.

____

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Hyungjun said as soon as he reached Minhee's table during lunch and sat down in front of him.

Minhee was just looking back at him with a clueless expression on his face, clearly unaware of what the boy wanted to know. He ate another bite of his meal before motioning for the other to continue.

"Yujin is pissed at you."

"Why?" Minhee asked, uninterested. "And you can tell her I'm pissed at her too. She was rude last time we talked."

"You were cheering for the other team."

"Oh." Minhee tried to hide his chuckle when remembering what had happened last friday during the match, and how everyone was glaring at him whenever Woollim High made a point and he was not so subtly happy.

"I know you don't know anything about football, but you can't be dumb enough to not know you were supposed to root for Starship. It's literally our school."

Minhee picked at his food in silence, trying to stop a smile from cracking on his lips when the cute boy from Woollim High kept appearing in his mind.

Minhee wasn't someone to get stunned by one's face, not even by his lab partner Minkyu who's been voted as the 'face genius' by the whole school. However, there was something about that football player that immediately drew him in. It might have been his pretty eyes or his even prettier smile; or maybe it was the way he spoke to Minhee so sweetly. He wasn't sure, but what he knew was that he could definitely give it all up for him.

"So? What was your deal?"

Minhee slouched back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched Hyungjun's unchanging expression, and just when he was about to decide it was best to keep the story to himself, Hyungjun's words interrupted his thoughts.

"Is it because of Yunseong?"

Minhee frowned, noticing how his best friend pronounced the name with such distaste. "Yunseong?"

"The captain of Woollim High's team. I saw the two of you talking, you know."

Minhee repeated the name in his head a few times, thinking it suited him well. It was a beautiful name, just like he was.

"Yunseong.. oh."

"So? Did he say anything?" Hyungjun impatiently asked, and Minhee shook his head as soon as he noticed how unhappy his friend was. "Good. I thought he bribed you into something.You looked flustered the other night."

"Right." Minhee chuckled, looking down at his food to hide his blushing cheeks. "It was nothing like that." He was just flirting and my heart goes very weak for cute boys who are sweet, he wanted to add but decided against it.

"Good, then!" Hyungjun smiled at him but just when he was about to leave, he turned to Minhee one last time to add, "Wonjin advised for us to stay away from Yunseong.

..Especially you."

____

"What do we do about him?" Moon Junho pointed to Yunseong who was laying on the grass, the most idiotic smile plastered on his face as he was staring at the clouds.

"I don't know." Dongyun shrugged, smiling to his boyfriend that was making his way towards them.

Changwook slipped his hand in Dongyun's before sitting down next to him and immediately noticing Yunseong on the ground. "What's up with him?"

"He's in love." Junho simply pointed out and Changwook's eyebrows immediately rose. 

"What?" He examined his friends expressions to see if they were joking, but they all looked dead serious. Changwook turned his gaze to Yunseong who was looking back at him, "Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"Shut up." He chuckled, turning his head back to the sky.

"He told me he flirted with some cute boy."

Changwook couldn't help but stare at Yunseong as if he had just grown a second head, "Yunseong flirted? As in, flirting?"

Dongyun nodded.

"Why are we acting as if this was normal?" Changwook deadpanned.

"This is old news. He texted me all weekend about him." Moon Junho explained to a still-in-shock Changwook.

"Yunseong, wow."

"He was cute." The eldest explained, brushing his hands in the soft grass around him. "I honestly never expected to call anyone that, let alone in their face, but he was so flustered and adorable.. It was definitely worth it."

"When was this? Why did I miss it?"

"He's a cheerleader for Starship High. They talked when he was injured on the bench."

"He's what?" Changwook's eyes widened at that, and Yunseong simply ignored him, his thoughts still filled with the adorable boy with long bangs. "Starship High?!"

Yunseong just nodded.

"Our captain is whipped for our rival team's cheerleader. I couldn't believe it either, at first."

"I think we're gonna have to keep this one secret for a while." Changwook concluded, and Yunseong rolled his eyes as everyone around him agreed, but Dongyun who looked confused.

"It's just a dumb rivalry, let him have a crush." Dongyun pouted, "Who cares if he's from another school, this is all so dumb."

"You know how much our team despises Starship High.. If the rest of the team finds out Yunseong could even get kicked out."

"This is dumb." Dongyun ignored the previous remarks and got up, holding his hand out to Yunseong who was still laying on the ground. "Let's go."

Yunseong smiled fondly at the younger when he took the Yunseong's hand in his own and dragged him away from their friends.

"Also, you can tell the rest of the team that literally no one's competent enough or willing to lead them if they kick Yunseong out, so it's their problem."

____

"What are you looking at?" Jungmo asked one day when he came over at Minhee's house and noticed how the boy kept smiling at his phone.

They were supposed to meet to watch the new episode of their favorite drama but it was hard for Jungmo not to notice how the other wasn't paying attention to what was happening on the screen in front of them.

Minhee didn't notice the older sitting right next to him and glancing at his phone over his shoulder. 

"Who's this?"

"I- uh, no one."

"He sure makes you smile a lot for no one." Jungmo teased, poking his friend's sides with his fingers.

"Shut up," another smile broke on Minhee's face as he hit the older, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"So, who is he?"

"He's the captain of Woollim High's football team."

"Hwang Yunseong?" Jungmo read the Instagram username on Minhee's screen, nodding to himself.

Minhee hummed as he watched Jungmo's expression and was surprised to notice how he didn't seem to mind his previous statement.

"That's cute. Do you have his number?"

"No..." Minhee bit his bottom lip, scrolling through Yunseong's pictures again to stop on one where he's sitting in a coffee shop, looking absolutely adorable in an oversized hoodie and messy hair, "Hyungjun said it was forbidden for me to talk to him or whatever."

"Forbidden? What did he do, kill someone?"

"Woollim High is the school's biggest rival."

"That's bullshit, don't listen to him."

"Wonjin also said I needed to stay away from him."

"As far as I know, Wonjin doesn't dictate your life." Jungmo paused the drama they were watching and turned his attention completely to Minhee, "Listen. I'm not trying to be the voice of reason, but the rivalry between Woollim and Starship is childish and they know it. If anything ever happens between that cute boy and you, Wonjin won't even care after a few days. You know him."

Minhee looked down at his hands, and quickly looked up again to give Jungmo a small smile.

"It probably didn't mean much anyways." He whispered.

"What?"

"He just said I was cute. It probably didn't mean much to him.."

"I don't know.. I have connections." The older boy confessed and Minhee's head snapped in his direction, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"A little birdie told me Hwang Yunseong was a shy boy who never talks to people outside of his friend circle.." Jungmo trailed off "and that he was talking a lot about a cute cheerleader he met during a match at Starship High."

Minhee stared at his friend without saying anything.

"How else do you think I know Wonjin won't be mad for long if you talk to people from Woollim High?"

____

"This is a bad idea. Oh god, this is a bad idea." Yunseong whispered to himself as he was walking back and forth between the two gates at the entrance of Starship High.

Yunseong wondered how he possibly agreed to Dongyun's plan of waiting for the cute cheerleader at the gates of his school, especially since he knew practically nothing about the other boy other than he was adorable, clumsy and went to his rival school across the city.

He wondered how such a short meeting with someone could turn him into such a fool, but there he was. He would've never put this much effort in meeting anyone, not even the president, so he's pretty much questioning his life choices at those dumb gates of the school.

When he heard the bells of the school ring, he looked up from the ground, seeing students coming out of every door, trying to spot a certain cute tall boy who, he happily found out through Dongyun's never ending list of contacts, was named Minhee.

He tried to hide his face whenever he saw someone he recognized from Starship's football team, hoping no one would notice him, although the word had apparently gone around that Yunseong was utterly whipped for the cheerleader.

Yunseong blamed his friends' loud mouths for it.

**to: dongyunnie**

**this is dumb**

**i've been standing there for 20 minutes**

**he's not coming out**

**from: dongyunnie**

**stay a little longer**

**im sure he'll be there!!!**

**to: dongyunnie**

**he's gonna be so creeped out**

**this was such a bad idea..**

"Hi..?" Yunseong didn't have time to send another message to Dongyun when someone came up to him, interrupting him. "Can I help you with something?"

He looked up from his phone, unbothered, but his expression quickly changed once he realized who was standing right in front of him, in all of his glory.

The sun that was gently setting softened the edge of all of his features, and Yunseong almost felt his legs give up. Minhee's eyes shone prettily in the lightening, and his lips were the such a beautiful shade of pink that the older had to stop himself from looking at it for too long, not wanting to seem creepy.

He also noticed the younger had cute freckles sprinkled on his cheekbones and at that exact moment, Yunseong decided, although he had already done it before, that Minhee was simply the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

He came back to his senses when he realized the other boy was obviously not expecting to see him either considering he had the most shocked and adorable expression on his face. 

"It's you." Minhee said shyly, Yunseong's fierce gaze on him. "Are you waiting for someone..?" He tilted his head to the side, like a cute puppy and Yunseong felt his heart flutter.

"Um, I know this is kind of unexpected but," Yunseong shyly scratched the back of his neck, and Minhee continued to smile at him. "I was hoping I'd run into you..."

Minhee's face instantly flushed pink, and Yunseong mentally cursed because he just got a billion times cuter, if that was even possible. "I'm sorry. You probably have a boyfriend, because you're so pretty but I'm over there flirting with y-"

"I don't!" Minhee immediately interrupted the other in his rambling, almost as if he was begging for the other not to stop whatever was going on between them, "I don't have a boyfriend, I mean."

Minhee bit his lip, and Yunseong nodded to himself, trying not to make his happiness too obvious. He bit back a smile and looked at the time on his phone, noting there was still a lot of time before it would get late.

"Then would you... like to grab a coffee with me?"

"S-sure." Minhee stuttered out almost immediately and they both smiled dumbly at each other before walking towards the nearest coffeeshop, soft hands brushing against each other's as they did.

____

Yunseong sipped on his iced coffee as he was listening to Minhee telling one of his billion stories of how his friends got him into trouble, and he couldn't help but smile fondly when the other noticed how much attention Yunseong put on him and he started to blush.

"Sorry, I'm talking too much." He muttered under a sad chuckle and Yunseong frowned.

It took him less than a second to reach over there table and put his hand over Minhee's to brush his fingers over his, reassuringly. "Don't apologize." His words made Minhee look up from their hands to Yunseong's soft eyes, "I'm enjoying this right now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bore you with my stories."

"I promise, you're not boring me.." Yunseong assured, and when he was about to remove his hand from over the other boy's, Minhee stopped him by entwining their fingers. A smile grazed the older's lips as he continued, "It's the most fun I've had in a long while, actually."

"Stop saying stuff like that, it's making me blush." Minhee whined, trying to retract his hand from Yunseong to hide his blushing cheeks behind it.

"You're cute when you're blushing."

"Oh my god." He whined "You're not gonna stop doing it, are you?"

"I'm not planning on it."

"Fine," Minhee sighed, removing his hands from his heated face and placing them back on Yunseong's, "but now you have to tell me more about you."

"About me.." Yunseong whispered to himself and Minhee listened to him as he absentmindedly played with the older's fingers.

"For one, does it not bother you at all that I'm from Starship High?" He teased, "Or that I'm good friends with Ham Wonjin?"

"At the end of the day, I'm the one you're rooting for anyways."

Yunseong wiggled his eyebrows and Minhee giggled.

"You made a point."

Minhee took a sip of his drink as Yunseong continued to talk about anything that crossed his mind; stories of how he almost drowned his neighbour's pool when he was in kindergarten to stories of how his mom once made him participate in a TV show where they did makeovers because she was sick of seeing him wear the same 3 shirts forever.

Minhee took a mental note to try and look it up on Youtube later, but he kept listening to the boy in awe as he felt himself getting growing more and more attached to the older boy.

He didn't know if it was a good thing, but at that moment, with Yunseong's adorable smile plastered on his face and the shy faces he made whenever he added overly personal details to his stories, he didn't care.

'I'll deal with my feelings later.' he thought silently to himself.

____

"I had fun." Minhee said as they were nearing his house and the end of their date.

Naturally, Minhee would've wanted this day to never end, and forever get enveloped in Yunseong's never ending compliments and completely drown in the butterflies that were in his stomach.

But he had to go back to his house before his parents got worried, especially since it was a school night.

"I had fun too.." Yunseong said softly, his hand occasionally brushing against Minhee's. When he noticed the younger was starting to walk slower, he assumed they had arrived at his house, so he quietly followed his steps.

"Is this your house?" Yunseong asked when Minhee stopped in his tracks, and Minhee nodded, avoiding the older's gaze for a moment before turning to him.

Yunseong's breath got caught in his throat when their eyes met, the streetlights making the younger's eyes sparkle beautifully.

It looked like his eyes held the whole universe and Yunseong's heart weakened.

"I have to go now.." Minhee whispered but didn't budge. It was clear that both of them didn't want the day to end, as they stayed in place, eyes still focused on each other and each other only.

"Mmh.." Yunseong hummed, almost hypnotized by the younger boy's beauty, "Sleep well-"

Yunseong immediately went silent when Minhee leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, making both of their faces turn bright pink.

With a shy smile on his face, Minhee muttered a goodnight and waved to Yunseong, who was still frozen on his spot. The younger quickly made his way inside of his house, leaving a very flustered and smiley Yunseong in the street.

____

"Hwang Yunseong you owe me a big apology for saying my idea was dumb. You got a whole kiss because of me!" Dongyun almost yelled when he saw Yunseong the next day, in the cafeteria, and heard from Minseo what happened between the two.

"Stop screaming.." Yunseong blushed when people turned their heads towards their table, hearing everything they're saying.

"Changwook! Do you hear this? It was my plan!" Dongyun cheered happily, sitting right in his boyfriend's lap who was busy eating his food. Changwook just nodded, making space beside him so the younger could sit somewhere else.

"Good job. He probably would've pinned forever if someone hadn't helped him with it."

"When are you seeing him again?" Cha Junho asked with a fond look, and Yunseong suddenly wondered how many people knew about the story.

Judging by the amount of people eavesdropping, a good majority probably did.

"Tomorrow.." Yunseong whispered so people around wouldn't hear but it didn't help much when Dongyun repeated loudly what he had just said.

"That's so cute!" Junho squealed.

____

"I saw you." Wonjin angrily ate a bite of his sandwich and Minhee tried not to laugh as he was watching him.

"..is that all?" 

"With Hwang Yunseong."

"Were you following me?" Minhee immediately asked, an horrified look on his face, "I know you hate him but you don't need to stalk me." 

"No, listen." Wonjin tried to explain but he swallowed heavily, as if he was trying not to throw up, "It's fine."

Minhee frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Jungmo and Hyunbin talked to me. I'm not mad."

"You don't look like it.." Minhee half-joked, but he immediately apologized when he saw how the boy glared back at him.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Wonjin swallowed again, "I'm sorry."

Minhee failed to hide his smile, because Wonjin had never apologized to him once. Not even when he was in the wrong and totally aware of it. 

Wonjin groaned in embarrassment. "Please never bring this up again."

Minhee thought for a moment, his teasing smile still on his face. "Then, can I talk to you about my crush on my favorite football player from Woollim High?" Minhee teased and Wonjin groaned louder, trying his best not to hit his face against the table.

____

The next day, when he met up with Minhee for their next date, Yunseong had to admit he was nervous.

He put an extra 15 minutes in his hair, trying his best to make himself look presentable, and searched a little longer than he'd like to admit for a decent outfit to wear.

They were only going to grab something to eat and then go to a bowling alley, but Yunseong wanted to make a good impression, although they had already met 2 times before.

He quickly sent a selfie to Cha Junho, their group's fashion critique, and rolled his eyes when he only sent back a ton of heart-eyed emojis in response. He guessed it was approved by him.

____

"Wow," was the only thing that came out of Yunseong's mouth when Minhee appeared in front of him, looking stunning as ever.

His hair were perfectly styled, parted in the middle, he was wearing a striped shirt with black trousers and matching shoes, his long legs on full display.

There was a hint of eyeshadow on his doe eyes and his lips were slightly redder than usual, probably because he applied a small layer of lip tint.

Anyone could've easily confused him with a model and Yunseong suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You look good." Minhee said with the cutest smile, and Yunseong kept observing him, completely dazed by his beauty. 

"You're..."

Minhee waited nervously for him to finish his sentence, suddenly unsure of what was about to come out of the older's mouth.

"You're stunning."

Minhee giggled, covering his face with his hand. "Look who's talking.."

"No... You're gorgeous. Really." 

Minhee felt his heart slowly melt in his chest, the softness and admiration in Yunseong's voice making him shy once again.

"Ok, you big flirt. Let's go eat something." Minhee took Yunseong's hand in his and lead the way inside of the restaurant, ignoring the never ending butterflies in his stomach.

____

"Ok, prepare yourself to lose," Minhee announced as he made his way towards the slippery floor of the bowling alley.

"You're oddly confident about this.." Yunseong chuckled as he sat down on one of the seats, right in front of the scoreboard, but kept his eyes strictly on Minhee.

"Is this your hidden talent? You're good at bowling?"

"Yeah, so what is the prize for the winner?" Minhee asked as he grabbed one of the balls and mentally prepared himself to throw it.

"You have to wear my jersey at my next football game."

Minhee's face flushed, but thankfully, the older couldn't notice since his back was facing him.

"I meant, what will _you_ do when _I_ win?" The younger decided to tease and Yunseong chuckled again.

"I'll wear your Starship sweater at school."

"Deal." He said before taking a step back, curving his arm and throwing the first ball. 

'STRIKE!' appeared in big letters on the screen in front of Yunseong and his eyes grew wide, stunned.

He secretly hoped he'll look good in yellow.

____

"I have to admit, you're the best bowling player I've ever encountered." Yunseong said as they were walking down Minhee's street, their entwined hands swinging between the two of them. 

"My grandmother used to always bring me with her. She was basically a bowling goddess." 

"I underestimated you."

"I know. Now you'll have to wear my sweater."

"Yeah." Yunseong took a small breath, gathering his thoughts before talking again. "By the way, I have a match this Friday..."

"Yeah, I've heard of it." Minhee said and Yunseong nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I'm a cheerleader, remember?"

"Yeah, but since it's at my school, you won't be there, right?"

"Right.." Minhee remembered how they only were allowed to have cheerleaders when they were at their own schools, and was suddenly disappointed. He really wanted to see Yunseong play again, no matter how confusing this sport was to him.

"Can you come?"

The younger stopped in his tracks, a playful smile on his face. "You want me there?"

"Since I played so well last time, I thought it must've been because of you..."

"This is so cute, please stop being cute my heart can't take it." Minhee complained, bringing Yunseong's body closer to his own with his hand. He hid his face in the boy's chest, putting his long arms around the older boy's neck.

He looked at him through his long lashes as Yunseong giggled at his strange behaviour.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah. You'll see me there, cheering on you like a loser." 

"I'm happy."

"I know you are. You said it yourself: I'm your lucky charm." He put his hands under his chin, a dumb smile on his face.

A similar expression crossed Yunseong's face, as he stared back at Minhee, fondly.

"So.."

"So.."

"Don't forget to take a picture of you wearing my sweater at school."

"I won't forget, don't worry." Yunseong assured him, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"Good, because I have affiliates in your school who are absolutely not Minseo and Dongyun, and I'm definitely not going to ask them to take a picture of it for me."

"Dongyun and Minseo!?"

"Goodnight~" Minhee sang as he slowly closed the door behind himself, blowing a kiss in Yunseong's way.

____

Friday.

Minhee nervously bit his nails as he waited for the players to get on the game, Hyungjun growing more and more annoyed beside him.

"You've seen him before, why the hell are you so nervous?" He complained, putting an arm over his shoulder as a failed attempt to comfort him. "He's gonna do well, don't worry."

Just when Minhee was about to say something to Hyungjun, he sensed someone coming up to him. He turned his attention to them and he was shocked to meet eyes with a very sweaty but oddly attractive Yunseong.

God knows how he managed to do it. 

"Hey," he said in a flirty tone, but it was probably just because he was out of breath.

Nonetheless, Minhee felt like dying.

"Hi."

He held out a shirt in front of him, and Minhee examined it, noticing how much it resembled Yunseong's own jersey. It was a similar shade of grey and there were the same hints of purple on it, Woollim High's signature colors.

Minhee heard Hyungjun gasp behind him, but he was still confused.

"Do you want to wear this?" Yunseong asked, unfolding the shirt to reveal Yunseong's number on the back, and 'HWANG' written in bold, letters.

Minhee's face flushed at the sight, not replying right away which obviously made Yunseong nervous, especially since he started rambling.

"I know you won the bet last time, but I thought..." He paused, brushing a hand through his wet hair, "I asked my coach for it because he gave it to me last year but I said I didn't need one since they usually end up worn by players' girlfriend or boyfriend, but then I remembered you were there and-"

"Boyfriend?" Minhee watched Yunseong's face redden with amusement when the older realized the words that had just come out of his own mouth.

"I- I mean.." 

Minhee took the jersey that was handed to him and put it over his head, "Is there anything you want to ask me..?" Minhee teased, and Yunseong nodded as he took a deep breath.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Hyungjun let out another loud squeal, catching the attention of people around them, and Minhee bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from breaking into another huge smile.

"Mmh..." He let his eyes wander at the empty field, pretending to be thinking, although his mind only screamed one thing. 

"Yes."

A smile grazed Yunseong’s lips, and he laced his fingers with the younger's, bringing it to his lips to leave a quick kiss on the back of it.

“I’ll see you after the game, beautiful boyfriend.”

____

There was only a second left to the game, and to say Minhee was proud was truly an understatement. His boyfriend made his team win against Starship by only a point difference, to Hyungjun's dismay.

Minhee quickly caught Yunseong's eyes watching him, and felt his cheeks heating up.

There was something different in his eyes, and when the alarm went off signalling it was the end of the game, Minhee felt something weird filling the bottom of his stomach when Yunseong hurried over to where he was.

Anticipation.

Yunseong removed his helmet as he was jogging towards Minhee, not wanting to lose a single second.

He didn't even take the time to greet him when Yunseong slid both of his arms around Minhee's waist and pressed their lips together.

Yunseong gently moved his lips against Minhee’s soft ones, his hands delicately resting on the younger’s hips. Smiling through the kiss, Minhee threw his arms around Yunseong's neck, bringing their bodies even closer. "I wanted to do this for so long," He heard Yunseong mumble between a few kisses, and that only made Minhee smile even bigger.

When they pulled back and their eyes met, Yunseong thought he might go crazy by the way Minhee was looking back at him, swollen lips and starry eyes.

"This is so cheesy," Minhee chuckled while he was staring at his feet, his forehead pressed against Yunseong's.

"I'm whipped, what can I do." Yunseong said, giving a small kiss on Minhee's nose, pretending not to hear the people coo around them.

And maybe he should thank Hyungjun later for signing him up to this dumb cheerleading thing, Minhee thought, because he might have just found his very own Lee Dongwook.

____

BONUS:

"You know what? I wish I never told Yunseong he needed to find himself a boyfriend." Dongyun whined, throwing himself in his boyfriend's arms who was looking at something on his phone.

"Why?" Changwook put his phone aside and held Dongyun’s face in his hands.

"Yunseong almost got fired from his job because he was making out with Minhee in the bathroom and a client saw them."

"W-what?"

"The client is traumatized forever and will never step a foot inside of this shop ever again." Dongyun whined, hiding his face in Changwook’s neck.

"Are you... the client?"

"Yes. I saw that with my own two eyes."

“Oh no, poor baby..”


End file.
